


Zelda's Angst Alphabet

by Ravenmist4



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Angst Alphabet, F/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenmist4/pseuds/Ravenmist4
Summary: Five question prompts using Zelda's name & the angst alphabet. This has no plot.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 21
Collections: Zelda Drabbles and Ficlets





	1. (Z)oophobia

**ZOOPHOBIA**

_Is there any creature that scares them?_

* * *

Before the Calamity, Zelda’s greatest joy was the Sheikah technology. 

From the moment the assemblage of Divine Beasts were excavated, to the first time Robbie had shown her the inner chamber of a Guardian— She was utterly enraptured. They had been Zelda’s one hope for defeating Ganon after her powers failed to activate.  And yet, they were the fatal flaw to Hyrule’s seemingly imminent downfall. 

After being corrupted, the ancient Sheikah automations managed to lay siege upon not just her kingdom, but those dearest to Zelda. They had taken more lives than Calamity Ganon himself. 

The first time Zelda laid eyes on the deactivated Guardians, dotted on the perimeter of Hyrule Castle as Ganon’s fallen soldiers, she felt nothing but scorn. When reintroduced to Robbie, Zelda couldn’t meet his eyes as she vehemently refused to help him dissect those leftover. She couldn’t forget the feeling of their searing lasers, bare skin inches away from the crossfire. She’d never forget the feeling of Link’s limp body in her arms. She wouldn’t forget. And she would never touch another Guardian.

Not again.


	2. (E)xplosion

**EXPLOSION**

**  
**_What makes them have an explosive reaction?_

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Upon meeting her, the Princess of Hyrule tends to be more graceful and poised. After knowing her, you begin to learn how unconventional she can be. Whether that’s peer pressuring her Knight attendant to eat a live frog, or screaming at said Knight for doing his job— she’s rather short tempered, especially if stressed. If at her breaking point, she WILL snap at people who do something so minor as to breathe too loudly in her general direction, and feel horribly guilty about it afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE NEXT ONES WILL HAVE MORE EFFORT I PROMISE


	3. (L)oss

**LOSS**

_What is their greatest loss?_

* * *

Zelda blames the fall of Hyrule, and everything that happened during the Age of Burning Fields, upon herself. Everything from the monsters that now lurk in the corners of the map, the extreme inflation, to the lack of education among most common Hylians— she thinks of it as all because of her.

Upon her reemergence, she had requested Link's help to arrange a funeral for all the deceased. To count the victims and create a memoriam. He had only given a grimace in response.

She had known of, and seen firsthand, the destruction of Castletown. And yet, she never would've imagined how vast the destruction truly was.

Deya Village, gone.

Goponga Village, wiped out.

The entire Akkala Citadel.

Each left a deeper wound.

There were countless, countless casualties. A handful of villages remained. It hardly resembled the Kingdom she had grown up in— only a mere fragment of the glory Hyrule once possessed.

All because of her.


	4. (D)eath

**DEATH**

_One way they could die?_

* * *

She couldn't have let him sacrifice herself for her. Her powers had never arrived. Her father, the champions, every innocent soul surrounding Hyrule Castle— gone. Link was all she had left. Emotions had overridden her rationality in the moment, but even with a millennium of time to mull over her course of action, she would never dare to change a thing.

Bracing herself, she roughly shoved him away. A single glowing eye, meeting her own. Link's muddied boots scrambled for balance a few feet away, yet she paid him no heed. The glowering target began to refocus, settling onto the palm of her hand. Faint beeping becoming faster, faster. Zelda closed her eyes, stilled her breath, and let out a silent prayer that Link would somehow make it to safety without her.

The laser met flesh; a brilliant catastrophe of spattered crimson and charred, scattered flesh. The Princess was no more. Link's sacred duty crumbled to pieces as the remains of her body fell to the floor.


	5. (A)bnormal

**ABNORMAL**

**  
**_What sets them apart from others?_

* * *

Zelda was unconventional, by many means.

  
As a young child, she was wild and rambunctious. Her princessely dresses were more often than not caked with mud, or splattered with stains of dubious origin. Her nursemaids couldn't keep her from bringing each and every specimen she found indoors; going as far as having to search her tiny, clenched fists and pockets for worms, snails, and occasionally small frogs. 

After her mother's passing, that spark faded. 

She withdrew, curling so deeply into herself that there was scarcely any _her_ left. Just a vessel for Royal Expectations, and the exceedingly heavy weight of her predetermined future. She didn't cry at the funeral. She couldn't. Princesses weren't supposed to cry, so she bottled every ounce of pain and grief she felt inside herself and prayed _desperately_ that it would disappear.

That cold facade didn't last for long. By the time she reached adolescence, her stone exterior had cracks miles wide. Impatience seemed to thrum through her veins, underneath the skin. She found herself becoming increasingly more agitated with her father, even going as far to purposely rebel against his wishes and the damned escorts he had repeatedly assigned. What had happened to the silent, obedient daughter? Zelda didn't know.

The older she grew, the greater the rift felt between her and every other individual. Her father reassured her that being a future monarch brought on a necessary amount of aloofness, which Zelda never agreed with. From what she remembered and pieced together, her mother, the former Queen, was adored. She had friends from each and every corner of Hyrule, nobility and commonfolk alike. Hyrulians still spoke of the late Queen's warm smile and demeanor. The nicest things Zelda had ever heard the gossip mongers speak of when it came to her was her "radiant and illustrious beauty", often followed by a "seemingly unfit to ever inherit the throne" or "afflicted by a condition of tempestuousness". It was ridiculous. If she was her mother's daughter, why was she so different? 

Maybe her ladies-in-waiting were right. Maybe it was just a phase, and she'd wake up tomorrow, access her divine powers, become loved and appreciated by her father and her people, and then finally fire that knight of hers.

After all, there's no way she could stay unconventional forever. She'd grow out of it.

....Right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. I hope you liked this series! Thank you for reading.


End file.
